Jūjirō Oni
Background Jūjirō Oni (鬼十次郎, Oni Jūjirō) is a High Schooler first shown in New Prince Of Tennis and amongst the best Japanese school tennis players shown in the series. He is known as The Gatekeeper from Hell. Oni is seen in the U-17 camp in the 5th Court, sharing in common with Irie Kanata the fact that they are in lower courts than than their actual skill level. Despite being in 5th Court, the members of the 1st Court comment on how powerful he and Irie are who is in the 3rd Court. Afterwards, during the shuffle matches in the U-17 camp, the 5th Court defeats the 3rd Court due to Irie pretending his arm hurts and not being able to play meaning the 5th Court replace the 3rd Court making Oni a member of the 3rd Court. He is later revealed as the original the No. 5 U-17 All Japan Junior Representative and member of the Top 10 team nicknamed the Genius 10, the reason why he did not participate in their Foreign Expedition was apparently to help strengthen the lower courts. In a flashback we see Oni playing with orphans. He used to practice his tennis with them and he loved them very much to the point where he dressed up as Santa for Christmas and delivered presents to them. His whole reason that he wishes to be the No. 1 U-17 Representative is because the children wanted him to be it. Oni wants to see their happy faces when he becomes No. 1. New Prince of Tennis Chapter 93 Appearance Oni is tall and very muscular with extremely long and big dark red hair. His face seems somewhat rough and his canine teeth are also noticably more jagged than the average persons almost resembling a monster which is the literal meaning of the name Oni in Japanese. Personality Oni is shown to very serious and is always shown with a serious angry expression. Even while playing Oni never smiles. He appears to be a natural leader as he was in charge of the 5th Court until the Middle Schoolers arrived and reached the 5th Court. Oni was moved by the Middle Schoolers determination and put forward a Team Shuffle request. Oni takes his opponents head on and plays in a way that eventually completely overwhelms oppponents. Despite his intimidating image in the U-17 Camp, he seems to have a soft side for children. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Two Years Prior To The Storyline Oni was invited to the U-17 Camp in his 1st Year of High School. Whilst there, he stood out with his abilities and faced Hōō Byōdōin who also stood out with his abilities. The two engaged in a fierce and violent match. During the match, Byōdōin demonstrates power that he "obtrained from a different dimension." Oni catches site of a pine mascot that he attached to his tennis racket and is reminded of his little brothers of his goal to become the No. 1 tennis player in Japan. He is then able to return Byōdōin's shots, appearing to turn into a Kishin (Ogre God), and the ball makes direct contact with Byōdōin's head, tearing his bandana and leaving a scar. Oni wins the game set 7-6. For a year, Oni is undefeated as the No. 1 All-Japan player while Byōdōin trains at the camp on top of the cliff. One day, Oni decides to take it upon his responsibility to rear up the players and raise the level amongst the rest of the representatives, taking the form of the 5th Courtt's Gate Keeper until a new Generation rose up to change the tennis world. U-17 Camp Ryoma and the 3 HSer giants.png|Oni along with Irie and Tokugawa upon meeting with the Middle Schoolers. Oni 2 strings.png|Oni defeating Momoshiro with just two strings in his racket. Tooyama Kintaro trashing Oni's 2 string racket.png|Tooyama returning Black Jack Knife against Oni. Oni first appears with Irie Kanata and Tokugawa Kazuya angry that the lower court high schoolers were being defeated by the middle schoolers and scolds Junichi Sasabe for losing so easily to Sanada Genichiro and declares that all those who lost should leave immediately for how shameful their losses were. His first match in the series is against Momoshiro Takeshi in a Player Shuffle which means that if the lower ranked player wins, he gets to change places with the player of the higher court. Oni Juujirou reveals his over-whelming power and crushes Momoshiro 6-0 with only 2 strings in his racket. Further showing his strength and the difference between him and the other 2nd String players. He is then seen during the Middle Schoolers Tie-break elimination phase rallying with 5 balls with Tokugawa Kazuya and accepts the request of Tōyama Kintarō for a rally while Echizen Ryoma rallied with Tokugawa as the two super rookies interrupted their training session. At first, Tooyama pressures Oni, however Oni decides to get a little serious and completely overwhelms Kintaro as Tokugawa overwhelms Ryoma. They advise the super rookies to visit the Old Drunken Coach on the mountains. Team Shuffle Later on, after the middle schoolers reach the 5th Court, Oni is the only High Schooler left in the Court and decides to put forward a request for a team shuffle. Which is where if the lower team defeats the higher team, all members switch places regardless of those who won or lost. Due to Irie Kanata pretending his arm hurts in Singles 1 against Atobe Keigo and allowing his match to end in a 6-6 draw despite being able to win, it takes the score to 2 wins, 2 losses and a draw. Which causes Oni to stop Akutsu Jin from playing and put himself forward as the player who plays the Tie-Break match. Oni is pitted against Takei Toshio who is only at the level of the other 3rd Court players. Oni crushes Takei Toshio 6-0. Afterwards, once the middle schoolers in Black jerseys arrive, Oni is among the players chosen to challenge the Top 20 U-17 players when they arrive back at the camp. U-17 Camp Revolution Oni along with the rest of the 2nd Stringers chosen to face the Top 10 are present at the arrival of the 2nd Stringers that manage to defeat No.s 11-20 of the 1st Stringers. Oni however, unlike the rest of the camp, is unsurprised, and was aware of the Revolution that took place. Oni can then be seen in the steam room with other candidates and then in his room taking care of his pet hamster. Towards the end of the night, he challenges Kaji Kazena the No.5 for his badge revealing that Oni was the original No.5 of the 1st Stringers but did not want to participate in the International tournament so as to strengthen the lower courts. Oni effortlessly defeats Kaji and takes back his No.5 title. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, the Top 10 are seated opposite the rest of the camp at the main courts and watch on as 2nd Stringers take turns in challenging them for the places. The middle schoolers finally understood what Oni meant by "No. 5" during his first appearence. Kintaro challenges Oni for no. 5 in the top 20 U-17 Japan. He wins the first game by using drop shots, much to the shock of the audience. It is noted by Oni that Kintaro's power, speed, skill, and rally strength has increased thanks to the mountain training. It was revealed that Kintaro may have hidden his true strength for the rematch. The two of them eventually rally using 5 balls at once. The high schoolers are surprised while watching this. The two of them rally up to 10 balls during their match, or at least to Choutaro, "There is only one ball but looks like 8". Kintaro returns all 10 balls. Oni compliments that Kintaro has completed his training. As Oni continues to pressure Kintaro, he recalls memories of his past and some children that he often played with. He remembers that his goal when entering the U-17 camp was to become the No. 1 tennis player in Japan, and he begins to play more seriously. His skill from 2 years ago resurfaces, which even Byōdōin seems to respect. Irie notes that this is the first time since Oni decided to become the 5th Court Gate Keeper that he has shown his true strength. Oni appears to disappear when he hits his shots, and he wins the set 6 games to 3. Despite the fact that Kinataro is completely exhausted as the two start the second set, the two continue to play until Kintaro is unable to stand. As everyone begins to suspect that Kintaro is unable to continue the match, Kintaro manages to stand, having achieved Pinnacle of Perfection. Kintaro comments on how the match is fun, which is why he "can't stop playing." Suddenly, Kintaro seems to regain his energy. Kintaro serves, but twice Oni fails to react to it. Finally, Oni achieves Pinnacle of Perfection as well, and the two play to enjoy the game without holding back. Momoshiro asks if Oni had already achieved Pinnacle of Perfection prior to the match, but Fuji replies that the match with Kintaro provided him with an opportunity to rediscover the power sleeping inside him and his original goal. Yukimura notes that Kintaro has a "good expression." Oni ends the match by winning the second set 6 games to 1 and invites Kintaro to play against him again when he becomes even stronger. Tennis Record U-17 Results Playing Style and Techniques Oni is Right-Handed and uses an Agressive Baseliner playstyle. Oni takes pride in his power and takes his opponents head-on. His style is quite reckless as he aims to make his opponent back down through feeling his power. Oni is able to use Jack Knife just like Momoshiro Takeshi and also, an even more powerful move called Black Jack Knife. Oni was also able to display the ability to play with simply two strings in his racket when he took on Momoshiro. Oni is able to effortlessly rally with 5 balls at once and to a further extent even with 10 balls at once. Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ) The Jack Knife is a fast, sharp and powerful high-leveled backhand shot made by using the front foot to jump into the air with balance while utilizing the weight of the body to achieve maximum strength. Black Jack Knife An even more powerful variation of the Jack Knife. 'This technique was strong enough to even break the wrists of Momoshiro Takeshi. 'Black Tomahawk This is first seen against Kintarou when he was able to return Black Jack Knife and the move only appears in the anime. Ten’i Muhō No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) This is the ultimate and final door of Muga no Kyōchi. In this state, Oni's hair and eyes begin to shine very brightly along with most of his hair spiking upwards. Oni accesses this final stage of Muga no Kyouchi against Kintaro Tooyama during the challenge against the Top 10. Personal Information *Height: 187 cm *Weight: 83 kg *Blood Type: Type O *Horoscope Sign: Scorpio *Hobby: Playing Guitar and making amigurumi. *Racket: FISHCER MAGNETIC TOUR 100% *High School: Okayama Oku (岡山奥) *Family Composition: Kaede (Pet Hamster) Trivia *Oni is the only player shown to use only two strings in his racket. *Oni wears tiger fur underwear as stated by roommate U-17 Camp Irie Kanata in Pair Puri Vol 1. *Oni got a pet hamster named Kaede. *Oni met a girl while commuting to school. In his first year of middle school, there was a girl from another school who always rode the same train as him. He got all fired up and wrote her a letter, but…(no reveal on what happened) References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Has an episode named after them Category:Court Leader Category:1st Stringer